easportsfifafandomcom-20200213-history
Achievements
Achievements The new achievements for FIFA 11 are available. A bunch of them are (almost) the same as last year but there are some nice new achievements. Information about the secret achievements will be updated soon on this page! Below you can find all the achievements from this new EA Sports game.Aerial Threat 10 Score a header with a player with the Aerial Threat Speciality Against the Odds 10 Win a Head to Head Ranked Match using a weaker team All My Own Work 10 Win a Match with Manual Controls (auto-switching must be set to ‘Manual’) Always Friendly 10 Cross for a Friend to score Anything in Particular? 5 Visit the FIFA 11 Store Around the World 25 Play a match with a team from every league Back of the Net 5 Score 5 goals in one Arena kick-about Club Glory 25 Win the Cup as part of an online Pro Club Crosser 10 Create a goal with a cross with a player with the Crossing Speciality Distance Shooter 10 Score from outside the box with a player with the Distance Shooter Speciality Eat My Goal 5 Upload a Video to EA SPORTS™ Football World Established Keeper 50 Play a season as a Goalkeeper in Career Mode Experimental 15 Play 5 consecutive Head to Head Ranked Matches with different teams First Time Out 10 Win an online Friends League match Folklore 25 Become a Legend as a player in Career Mode Founding Member 25 Include a Creation Centre Team in a Kick-Off match Good Form 20 Play 5 consecutive Head to Head Ranked Matches without losing Home & Away 50 Play & win in every Stadium Home Maker 5 Change the Home Stadium of any team Hundred & Counting 100 Play 100 Head to Head Ranked Matches In for the Win 10 Take a Head to Head Ranked Match to extra time with a weaker team In the Game 5 Create a Virtual Pro It’s in the Blood! 25 Go from being a Player to the Manager (or Player Manager) in Career Mode Look at me! 25 Download your Game Face from EA SPORTS™ Football World Mastermind 10 Have a substitute score a goal in Career Mode New Choons 10 Import your own sounds into the game using the Custom Music & Chants feature Once in a lifetime 10 Score as the Goalkeeper in any match One Club Man 50 Play 50 matches for the same online Pro Club One to Remember 5 Save a highlight to the Replay Theatre Perfect Keeping 15 Play as the Goalkeeper in a Kick-Off match & finish with 100% Saving Accuracy Picture Perfect 5 Upload a Screenshot to EA SPORTS™ Football World Playmaker 10 Create a goal with a player with the Playmaker Speciality Poacher 10 Score from inside the box with a player with the Poacher Speciality Record Holder 25 Get your name on any Career Mode Leaderboard Rising Talent 25 Complete 100 Accomplishments with your Virtual Pro Safe Hands 10 Play any match as the Goalkeeper with no Assistance Team Training 10 Play a Practice Match with your online Pro Club Training Time 5 Work on your skills in any Arena Practice Mode Virtual Debut 25 Play an online Pro Club or Pro Ranked match with your Virtual Pro Virtual Football 25 Play a Pro Clubs match as a team of 10 or more Virtual Legend 100 Play 500 matches with your Virtual Pro Warming the Gloves 10 Make 10 saves in 1 Arena kick-about Woodwork & In! 10 Score off the post or cross bar in a match Good Week! 15 Get yourself selected in the Team of the Week in Career Mode Great Month! 25 Win the Manager of the Month award in Career Mode Secret Achievements Secret Achievement 100